Jérémie Aumerle
Jeremy McRye, or commonly know as 'Liz' is a Lizard type shadow demon. He is often irritable and bitter. He has very few friends because he refuses to make them. He's been 'alive' for over 150 years after dying at only age 13. His death was caused by falling off a balcony. He has some demonic powers, as shadow demons can control a special mana called 'shadow energy,' They can often use this to create weapons. Liz's current abilities are mediocre at best, but it's been said that he has the potential to be the strongest shadow demon in the underworld. About a 100 years after his death and rebirth, Liz accidentally drank a potion that gave him amnesia. Since then he's been trying to regain his memories. He so far he's remembered all of his demon-hood life but struggles to gain any memories from when he was alive. Occasionally he will remember bits and pieces of his life, but gets excruciating headaches in the process. His Life as Jeremy McRye When Jeremy was alive, he belonged to an incredibly rich family. He was born in France in 1843. His father was named Edward McRye. He owned a gun shop which made him quite a bit of money, but what really gave the family its wealth was when Edward started buying other businesses which still goes on to this day. Jeremy was a blonde blue eyed boy when he was alive (this somehow changed when he became a demon.) He wasn't a shy child, he was quite the flirt to say the least. He had his first kiss in when he was 4. He lived with his father, mother and little sister Amelia. In 1954 the McRye family moved to America and built the McRye Mansion there. By then they were now a well known and extremely wealthy family. Jeremy did not like leaving France too well and it took him a while to get used to the new language and traditions. After two years of living in America, he met a young poor girl named Beatrice. She was a kind young girl and an artist as well. Jeremy fell in love with her after talking with her a few days. His parents on the other hand did not agree with them being with each other, so they attempted to partner him up with a different girl named Angelique. Her family was rich and also from French origin. Angelique though was a horrible spoiled brat and hated Jeremy as much as he hated her. She also hated Beatrice. One day, after Jeremy had miraculously survived a deadly stomach disease, he and Angelique got into a huge argument. Jeremy went out to the balcony for a breather and when his sister Amelia tripped and hurt herself, he started leaning over the ledge to call out to her and see if she was alright. Angelique took the chance to sneak behind him and push him off the third story balcony and to his death. Everyone believed it was a suicide. Trivia *Liz is allergic to pixie dust. *His biggest pet peeve is when people question his strength due to his size. *Liz over the decades will occasionally change is outfit style to match that of the fashion of the time period. He's had over 7 major wardrobe changes. More Photos LizSelfy.png|Liz made as a Selfy Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:White Haired OCs Category:Main Characters